1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen device used for a video projector or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a usual video projector system, an image projected from a projector is directed to a screen via a reflector.
In the prior art system, the screen is supported in the state projected from a support by screen poles projecting therefrom.
This type of screen is large in size as a whole, so that it can be installed only in comparatively large rooms. It also has great influence on the effect of the interior decorative design, and if it is too large, it is obstructive when it is out of use, so that it is rather impractical as an indoor device.
Further, with the prior art device of this type, the screen surface is exposed at all times so that it is liable to be contaminated by attached dust to reduce the reflectivity of the screen.